1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a detachable cross wrench, and more particularly to a detachable cross wrench that allows an easy assembly and a practical disassembly. Meanwhile, a sufficient engaging force is existing to avoid an unexpected slipping in application of force. Accordingly, the safety in use can be ensured.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, the cross wrench is primarily applied to loosen larger screw elements on the car wheels. Therefore, the cross wrench has a longer arm of force for both hands of the operator to exert force, thereby achieving a greater torque. Most of these conventional products (not shown) have a fixed type structure. Thus, they occupy a large space when packed, transported, and carried. This results in packing, transporting and carrying inconvenience as well.
In order to improve the fixed type structure, a foldable cross wrench (not shown) has been developed. Although this improvement can remove the drawback of occupying large space, the structural strength is considerably affected. In other words, the joints of the conventional product can be easily broken or bent due to application of a too great force. Even, an undesired slipping can arise during the application of force and leads to an undesired folding action. This may cause inconvenience in operation. In a serious case, the operator may be injured. Thus, the conventional cross wrench requires further improvement.